


Angina

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, Heartbeats, Hurt Dean, M/M, Worried Castiel, title says it all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Holter, in which Dean does have a heart condition after all. For prompt #4 by Anne Onna Muss: "A fluff fic where Dean has developed Prinzmetal's angina, and they never catch it until they are resting together, Dean is in pain, Cas freaks for a few seconds, listens, but remembers he can do his mojo. They have some fluffiness. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angina

It was quiet. The air was warm and still in the early morning hours, with no sound in the room but the soft breathing of the two men lying in bed. They were both awake, but neither of them spoke. Cas could feel Dean’s soft breath against his neck as they lay tangled up in each other, Dean’s head resting between his shoulder and jaw, the angel’s arms wrapped around him.

By the time Cas broke the silence, it felt as though they'd been lying that way for hours. “Still not asleep?” the angel murmured softly, his thumb gently caressing Dean’s spine as he held him closer.

“Nnn,” Dean mumbled incoherently against Cas’ skin. “If I went to sleep, I’d miss you.”

“I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“I know.”

Dean turned his face slightly more into Cas’ skin as he felt the angel’s embrace tighten, basking in the warmth and safety of it. He seemed tired, and Cas felt sure that he would drift off to sleep soon. But if not, there would be nothing wrong in having a long, lazy morning tomorrow if it meant they could lie like this for a little while longer. Dean’s body felt so warm and heavy in Cas’ arms: so reassuringly solid, the beat of his heart steady against the angel’s chest, and it comforted Cas to know that Dean was alive and safe and right here with him.

They’d been lying like that for some minutes more before Cas felt Dean tense against him. It was spontaneous; unexpected. The hunter’s muscles clenched and he suddenly twisted away from Cas, his spine twisting in a grotesque hunch as both hands moved to clutch at his chest.

“Dean?!” Cas felt pure panic grip him as he realised Dean was in pain. There’d been no warning, but Cas felt a sick feeling wash over him as he thought he knew what it was. He'd had a feeling something was the matter for days. Anxiously, Cas grasped onto Dean’s arm as he leaned over him, fingers bruisingly tight with worry and his eyes fixed on the hunter’s pain-stricken face. “It’s your heart, isn’t it?”

Dean was struggling to draw in breath beyond irregular shallow gasps, but he managed to make one curt nod of his head.

“Alright, hold on.” Cas placed one hand to Dean’s forehead while he urgently leaned over him to reach the nightstand, grasping hold of the stethoscope that he’d left out earlier. He worked quickly to put it on and then moved the end to rest against Dean's chest, gently pushing Dean’s hands out of the way as he soothed him with comforting strokes across his forehead. This time the angel was determined to heal Dean properly, and for that he needed to know exactly what was wrong.

He managed to get the head of the stethoscope in place, keeping his gaze locked on Dean’s face while he listened to the rapid but somewhat muted thumping of his heart. There was clearly something wrong with the flow of blood in Dean’s chest, its usually percussive sound significantly thinned, and Cas thought he’d heard enough to know what it was. Only a few seconds passed before Cas pulled the stethoscope away again and replaced it with his hand, gently rubbing across Dean’s sternum while he allowed his powers to work. His other hand kept up the soothing caresses against Dean’s brow. “Shh, Dean, it’s okay. You’re okay…”

After a few more seconds Dean was breathing deeply again, chest heaving while he lay on his back staring up at Cas. His hands had fallen to his sides, the pain abated, but he was still shaken up. He’d never felt anything like that before. It had been as though some kind of iron hand had punched inside his chest and was squeezing at his heart.

“That was variant angina. The arteries around your heart were constricting. I’ve healed it as best I can,” Cas explained calmly, although a deep look of concern had crossed over his features. Dean didn’t say anything, not yet having regained the ability to speak with ease, and Cas’ frown deepened. “That’s happened before, hasn’t it?”

There was a pause, during which Dean swallowed and seemed like he didn’t want to answer. He did, eventually. “Yeah…" he said, still sounding breathless. "But not that bad.” The last part was added hastily as he noticed the look on Cas’ face. “Last time it barely hurt. I didn’t really think it was a big deal.”

“Dean, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you!” As Cas stared down at him the angel seemed almost angry, and that was the last thing Dean wanted. He hurriedly tried to explain himself. “I honestly thought there wasn’t going to be an ongoing problem or anything. I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Dean…” Cas sighed and shook his head, unable to believe Dean’s recklessness. “So even when I was doing that Holter test on you, you didn’t think it warranted a mention?”

“I just thought it would make you worry even more over nothing. I swear, I thought it had already cleared up.”

“It _hadn’t_ though, had it?” Cas looked almost wrecked with worry as he reached his arms down to wrap around Dean again, pulling him into a hug as he sought reassurance that Dean was okay. “You shouldn’t have kept that from me, Dean.” He mumbled the words into Dean’s hair as he squeezed him tighter.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Dean repeated, still shaking a little as he got over how much that had genuinely scared him. Lesson learned. He wasn’t keeping anything like that from Cas again. “But it’s okay now, right? You’ve healed me, just like you always heal me. I’m fine.”

“But what if I haven’t, Dean?” Cas’ voice was uncharacteristically small, sounding horribly anxious as he shifted his head to stare into Dean’s eyes. Dean could see he was biting his lip. “What if I caused it?”

Dean gave him a puzzled look. Now, he understood Cas being worried, but he was sure that didn’t make sense. “What?”

“What if it was me? Everything that’s wrong with your heart, what if it’s because of the things I’ve done to it?”

“Cas…”

Dean’s attempt to cut him off failed. “You know I’ve done things with electricity which would have been dangerous if I couldn’t heal you. And with drugs. And asphyxiation. What if I didn’t heal you properly? What if I caused…”

“Cas, _stop,_ ” Dean said firmly, and Cas reluctantly fell silent. Dean stared into his eyes with a look of pure sincerity. “It wasn’t you,” he said, meaning every word. He knew it wasn’t Cas. Even if he couldn’t explain it, he could feel in his bones that there’s no way Cas could have caused that without knowing. “My heart’s been in way tougher situations than anything you’ve done to it, and it’s always been fine. That was even before I had an angel to heal me. The first time we met, you had literally just rebuilt me from being a four month old corpse. You’re more than capable of healing me properly, Cas. I know you didn’t cause this.”

Cas bit his lip again, a look of guilt still in his eyes, but Dean was relieved to see it slowly easing away as he considered. “Dean,” Cas began uncertainly. “This condition is highly rare. If it developed so spontaneously then something must have caused it…”

“And that something wasn’t you,” Dean repeated. “Whatever it was, you’re the one who healed it, not caused it. That much I know. I think I’m just unlucky.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for several seconds more, Cas slowly becoming convinced. Dean seemed so certain about this, his faith in Cas’ healing ability absolute. Really, Cas supposed, there wasn’t any reason for him to doubt it. This was the only incident that had led Cas to question it himself, but he knew he’d felt no recent decline in his powers and he’d been perfectly capable of healing other things. Everything Dean was saying made sense, but that still didn’t explain why Dean had developed the condition so suddenly…

The pair of them shifted position on the bed again so that Dean was lying partially on top of Cas, curling into his body as Cas’ arms moved to hold him there. “Alright,” the angel murmured, feeling somewhat reassured about his own role in the situation, but still concerned for Dean. “But next time you need to tell me if anything’s wrong, even it’s a little thing.”

“I will, Cas. I promise. But you’ve healed me now. I’ll be alright.”

Cas gave him another squeeze, not convinced this was over, but they’d deal with another incident when or if it came. “Yes you will, because I’ll make sure of it,” Cas said, pressing a kiss into Dean’s hair. “I’ll get to the bottom of this, Dean, and I’ll take care of you. Are you going to go to sleep now? I don’t imagine that tiredness would have helped with things.”

“Yeah, I think I will,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ chest, feeling safe again as he became once more wrapped up in Cas’ arms. That experience had scared him, but he trusted Cas to take care of it, and take care of him. “Goodnight, Cas. And thank you.”

“Thank me when I’ve got to the bottom of it, Dean, and I know I’ve healed everything for sure. You just sleep for now. That will do your heart good. Goodnight.”

He waited until Dean had finally fallen asleep to press one more gentle kiss to the top of the hunter’s head, but judging from the way Dean mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and buried his face deeper into Cas’ chest, he felt it anyway.


End file.
